Novel branched polyamidoamines and a process for preparing them are described. In particular, novel polymers bearing a plurality of pendant amidoamine moieties are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,441 describes the preparation of a variety of polyamidoamines by the reaction of an alkyl acrylate with a polyamine. Linear polyamidoamines are stated to be prepared by reacting stoichiometric amounts of the reactants. Cross-linked polyamidoamines are alleged to be produced when an excess of either reactant is utilized. However, we have found that when an excess of either reactant is present little cross-linking or branching occurs. Instead, the products are of significantly lower molecular weight than those produced with stoichiometric amounts of reactants and the products are capped with the moiety present in excess. These polyamidoamines are disclosed in this patent to possess activity as demulsifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,493 discloses the preparation of water-soluble, linear polyamidoamines by the reaction of an alkyl acrylate with a polyamine. This condensation product is recited to react with a wide variety of compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,106 discloses a variety of derivatives of high molecular weight polyalkylene polyamines. One of these products is the condensation product of the polyamine with an alkyl acrylate. This condensation product bears pendant ester groups.